El primer beso
by cielphantomville
Summary: No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos. O.K. Bernhardt, escritor alemán.


Feliz 14 de febrero, les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos a todos mis lectores.

Y a **Kikyoyami8** :

No puedo enviar flores, tampoco chocolates pero espero que este fic compense ambas cosas que no sé cómo hacer llegar a sus manos. Siempre que público sé que veré su nombre y solo por eso me atrevo a enviarle este presente.

Siga siendo una luz para quienes la tienen en su vida como lo es en la mía.

Atentamente: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **El primer beso**

 **Resumen**

No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos. O.K. Bernhardt, escritor alemán.

 **Capitulo** **único**

De todos los guardianes Jack era el único que al pareces se había aferrado a mantener por sobre cualquier deber contacto con sus pequeños creyentes. O más bien… con uno en específico.

Había pasado cerca de seis años desde su pelea con Pitch Black y aunque Pipa, los gemelos y Monty poco a poco habían ido olvidándolo, no fue más que una leve decepción. Quizás debido a que los demás guardianes ya se lo habían advertido, o tal vez era, porque Jamie aún seguía viéndolo.

Jamie actualmente tenía ya catorce años, pronto cumpliría quince pero a diferencia de sus amigos, el castaño parecía estar cada día más apegado a él, y Jack festejaba en grande que su primer creyente superando todo pronóstico aun mantuviera fe en la magia.

Con forme se acercaba a Burgess escuchaba las risas de los chicos que por fin podían disfrutar de sus bien merecidas vacaciones de invierno, y él con gusto les ayudaría a pasarlo en grande. Con un movimiento de su cayado hizo caer nieve alegrando a los jóvenes al saber que sin duda al día siguiente todo estaría cubierto por aquella manta blanca.

Jack dio varias piruetas en el cielo aumentando la cantidad de copos pero sin convertirla en tormenta. Una vez satisfecho, prosiguió su rumbo hacia la escuela secundaria donde estudiaba la última luz.

Voló cerca de las ventanas. Los alumnos salían presurosos asía sus hogares y algunos más platicaban frente al portor sobre sus planes para las vacaciones pero en ninguno de los lugares mencionados pudo ver a Jamie.

Jack dio un suspiro, quizás ya se había marchado a casa. Estaba a punto de ir en su busca cuando la risa juguetona y dulce, como los cascabeles del trineo de norte, repiquetearon en sus oídos.

Jack sonrió al reconocerla, esa risa era de Jamie, ningún niño a lo largo del globo terráqueo tenía una risa tan encantadora y deliciosa a los odios.

Su intención era acercase por detrás para sorprenderlo…. Y el sorprendido fue él.

Jamie reía libremente mientras platicaba con un joven aproximadamente de su edad que sin tapujos tocaba sus suaves hebras castañas. Primero sintió una rabia tremenda, pues consideraba que ese otro chico no tenía el derecho de tocar con tanta libertad a Jamie pero…. parecían tan cercanos y felices que Jack se obligó a no interrumpir pues era mejor para Jamie tener amigos reales, amigos… humanos.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando vio a Jamie pegar su cuerpo contra el muro y al otro joven inclinarse levemente acercando su rostro de manera peligrosa.

Jack apretó las manos sobre el cayado y sin proponérselo atrajo un fuerte ventarrón helado que hizo a ambos chicos cubrirse.

Jamie entre abrió los ojos y sin problemas pudo ver a Jack que con cara consternada lo miraba entre arrepentido por su acción y otro tanto molesto.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se despidió de su amigo sacando su teléfono celular y haciendo como que tecleaba. Una vez que se llevó el aparato a oído y se encontro cara a cara frente a Jack Frost comenzó a hablar.

―Hola ―saludo con una brillantes en sus ojos que incluso el más fino cristal palidecería de envidia. ―Me da gusto verte porque ya te extrañaba a horrores.

Jack sonrió ante aquel recibimiento y se hizo a un lado para que Jamie comenzara a caminar rumbo a su casa. El truco del teléfono fue una idea ingeniosa. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela Jamie guardo el teléfono y sin más se lanzó a abrazar a Jack de forma necesitada.

―De verdad te extrañe como no tienes idea ―murmuro disfrutando de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

Jack no dudo en responder el abrazo, pero luego la imagen de hace unos minutos le llego, Jamie no debería abrazarlo a él con tanto cariño, porque a la larga el chico lo olvidaría dejando en su corazón un hueco imposible de llenar de lo enorme que se estaba volviendo.

Con cuidado de no ser brusco separo a Jamie para observarlo detenidamente, ya era todo un adolecente, sus facciones poco a poco habían ido perdiendo la redondez de la infancia y sus ojos antes grandes y brillantes, se moldeaban dejando entrever al hombre elegante y sensual en el cual un día Jamie Bennett se convertiría.

Estaba siendo egoísta al desear que Jamie se permanezca como ahora, con anhelar que se estancara el tiempo de Jamie igual que como le había pasado a él, y así tener siempre su compañía. No quería perderlo a causa del olvido, pero tampoco quería que siguiera viéndolo si él tenía que soportar, si tenía que aceptar que Jamie hiciera su vida con otra persona.

―Jack ¿estás bien? Te noto muy callado…

Jack lo miro y entonces al ver aquella preocupación sincera en los ojos de su primer creyente lo supo… él quería ser el primero para Jamie como Jamie lo era para él.

―Quiero ser el primero en todo… ― declaro firme y claro

Jamie sonrió y agito la cabeza negando ―No sé qué significa eso ― rió.

―Significa que… ―Jack se rasco la cabeza con frustración. No podía expresar en palabras correctamente lo que deseaba decir, por eso tomo la mano de Jamie para salir volando con él rumbo a su estanque, una vez ahí repitió su petición. ―Quiero ser el primero en todo…. Quiero que me entregues todas tus primeras veces.

Jamie elevo una ceja sin comprender del todo lo que le estaba pidiendo el espíritu invernal.

Jack, después de repetir aquella frase se sintió más seguro, tanto que, una vez más tomo la mano de Jamie pero en esta ocasión con delicadeza, la acaricio con adoración antes de entrelazarla con la suya para luego ir recortando el espacio que los separaba.

Jamie pego su espalda contra el tronco del árbol tras él y su respiración se agito, no podía estar pasando en realidad lo que tantas veces soñó.

Un segundo después los labios de Jack tomaron los suyos en un beso casto y sin malicia, apenas si un roce entre pieles que les hizo estremecer en deleite.

―Quiero ser el primero en todo… como ahora, he tomado tu primer beso.

Jamie se asombró ante aquella aclaración solo para un segundo después reír con ganas.

―Jack, ese no fue mi primer beso

Jack sintió tristeza y furia a partes iguales, quería saber quién le había ganado, quien fue el granuja que toco a Jamie, quien de una forma brutal le había robado a él la poca alegría que durante 300 años lucho por conseguir.

Jamie pareció leer perfectamente cada pensamiento del albino y por ello dio un ligero apretón en la mano que continuaba sujeta a la suya.

―El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos y los míos desde la primera vez que se encontraron con los tuyos han estado besándote en secreto, deseando que en algún momento te dieras cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti.

Jack se quedó anonadado.

―No tenías que pedirlo, tú ya eres el dueño de todas mis primeras veces. Fuiste mi primera ilusión, mi primer amor, mi primer deseo platónico, mi primer ser especial y como ya te dije, mi primer beso con la mirada… ahora también eres mi primer beso real. Tu siempre serás el dueño de mis primeras veces, porque yo espero también ser el dueño de las tuyas. Fui tu primer creyente, el primero en verte, el primero en volar contigo, el primero en hacerte desear estar con alguien y el primero en besarte.

Jack sonrió asintiendo y envolviendo entre sus brazos a Jamie. Sí, ese niño era también el dueño de sus primeras veces, sin saberlo también Jamie era su primer amor, su primer deseo egoísta, su primer anhelo real desde que se convirtió en espíritu. Su primer motivo para buscar un método para volver a ser quien era o llevar a Jamie con él.

Mientras Jack llevaba a Jamie a volar lejos y se deleitaba con aquella risa que tanto amaba se tomó la libertad de robarle más besos y cada uno fue tan maravilloso y mágico como el primero, o sí, Jamie seria hoy y siempre tan especial como lo fue la primera vez que escucho su nombre siendo pronunciada por aquella pequeña boca de labios sonrosados.

―Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero.

Fin.


End file.
